


A Wonderful Evening

by TooLameForYou



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fireworks, Fourth of July, John and James are going to be Biffles, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, They're just really tired of their boyfriends tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLameForYou/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: 'Is it too much to ask for one simple evening without fighting? I just wanted to watch the fireworks in peace.' James thought bitterly, a frown on his face as his arms crossed over his chest while he attempted to suppress a shiver, another bitter thought coming to mind. 'I should have brought a jacket...'





	A Wonderful Evening

Pitch black, the sky was what one would assume the bottom of the ocean looked like as not a single cloud nor star lingered in the sky, not even the moon could be seen from where Madison stood. It was beautiful, even with the slight chill in the air that made goose bumps appear on Madison's arm and it would have been a perfect night to watch fireworks if not for the fight that was occurring right beside him. Thomas, his wonderful boyfriend with beautiful chocolate eyes that James would swear make him end up with a cavity if he stared too long, but right now, those sweet eyes were narrowed to slits and bitter; a scowl on his boyfriends face as he loomed over an old friend of James, Alexander Hamilton.

Honestly, James didn't know how the argument started, but the moment the two started to debate, Madison had tuned them out, observing the sky instead as he waited for a brilliant flash of color to light up the night sky. When not a single fireworks was shot in the sky after waiting for ten minutes, James let out a disappointed sigh as his gaze flickered over to confirm that his boyfriend was still fighting with his old friend, also, more known as their co-worker more, then anything nowadays. 

'Is it too much to ask for one simple evening without fighting? I just wanted to watch the fireworks in peace.' James thought bitterly, a frown on his face as his arms crossed over his chest while he attempted to suppress a shiver, another bitter thought coming to mind. 'I should have brought a jacket...'

"James? Are you cold?" Turning his gaze over towards the voice, James frown turned into a smile for a fraction of a second before his facial expressions went stoic after all, it was odd to see John Laurens of all people asking if he was cold, but then again, the two had never actually talked, the only thing the two knew about each other was that their boyfriends were enemies to each other so, the two didn't get a chance to talk much. "A little, nothing I can't handle though." James responded, a light shrug coming from him yet, Laurens removed his zipped jacket and shoved it towards the other, shaking his head with a slight smirk on his face.

"People mention you tend to get sick quite easily so, take it. No offense, but I don't think your prince will be coming to save you any time soon... Neither will mine so, princesses got to stay together, girlfriend." John teased lightly as Madison accepted the hoodie, now noticing it was a light blue in color with several turtles swimming around on the front of it. "I guess so. Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" John chirped out, sparing a glance behind his shoulder as a sheepish smile grew on his face with a light red blush on his cheeks when he peered back over towards Madison who, was putting on the turtle jacket. "Do you want to watch the fireworks together? Since those two won't."

"That would be lovely, actually. Honestly, I just wanted one peaceful evening where I could watch some fireworks, of course, the original plan was with my boyfriend, but I see he's busy." James retorted, a smirk on his face as John offered his arm to which James accepted it and the two walked off, but as the duo made off, James couldn't help, but chuckle as he heard Thomas's voice in the background as he finally took notice of something other, then his fight with Hamilton. "Hamilton, tell your boyfriend that he shouldn't be stealing my boyfriend!"

"How do you know it was my boyfriend who stole your boyfriend? Maybe it was the other way around because Madison is sick of your arrogance!" Hamilton countered, his voice loud enough for James to hear along with John who glanced over his shoulder to shout back towards the two. "We're switching for the night, boys! Alex, go home with Jefferson, James is coming home with me tonight!"

"No!" The two hollered as Laurens and Madison chuckled, claiming a space on the lawn with a couple of their co-works like Hercules, Lafayette and their boss, Washington where several brilliant fireworks shot into the sky with vivid colors of red, blues and whites in celebration of the Fourth of July and another argument broke out between Hamilton and Jefferson in the background, though on what subject, Madison didn't know, but if the gestures where anything to go on, then it was something about Laurens and him.


End file.
